


An Extra Puzzle Piece (that fits anyway)

by Jakaynne



Category: GOT7
Genre: 2youngjae - Freeform, 5+1 Things, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluffy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Light Angst, M/M, Polyamory, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Warning:, insecure Youngjae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-05-30 22:26:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15106064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jakaynne/pseuds/Jakaynne
Summary: Or5 times Youngjae is insecure and the 1 time he sees that he doesn't need to be.





	An Extra Puzzle Piece (that fits anyway)

  


1.

  


“Youngjae-hyung, are you okay?” 

The sudden question startles Youngjae and he is pulled away from his deep thoughts. The fans squeals remind him that he is currently at a fansign and he just got caught lost in his own world. He glances at Yugyeom, feigning confusion. “What do you mean Yugyeom?”

Yugyeom visibly hesitates. “Its just...you were staring at hyungs...and you looked troubled?” It comes off as a question, Yugyeom probably wondering if he should have said anything in the first place. Yugyeom fidgets where he stands as he awaits an answer. 

Youngjae looks back to where Yugyeom inclined his head toward. His lips automatically press together at the sight he sees. 

Jaebum and Jinyoung were all over each other. Okay, so maybe they’re not all over each other. But still. They kept making lovey eyes at each other and kept touching each other’s hands. 

Of course, they are at a fansign and it wasn't rare for them to give fanservice. But today the two halves of JJP haven’t been short on fanservice today. The fans are screaming at the fanservice (or maybe at Bambam's dancing) but Youngjae knows better. Even though a lot of it is for the fans, Youngjae sees the lingering glances, the soft look in their eyes, all the hidden messages they sent to each other. Youngjae knows them to be able to read the meaning behind their touches, their murmurs to each other. 

Which would have been just fine if they hadn’t been ignoring their boyfriend right here! 

Youngjae scowls and crosses his arms. He knows they have to be careful, their fans ever sharp with “shipping” moments. But he can’t help but sulk. It was in his nature. Instead of voicing his concerns, Youngjae has been taught that its best to keep quiet and keep such thoughts to himself. That way it preserves the peace of the group. But hell! He wanted his boyfriends to pay attention to him too.

But Youngjae didn’t want to be needy or be too clingy. Still, Youngjae thrived under attention. So yeah, he is a little upset but who cares about his insecurities? Youngjae has always been more shy and insecure. He always just keeps it in and that’s what he’ll continue to do. He doesn’t need to bother his hyungs about this. Besides, they have only have been dating for three months (that's when Youngjae entered the relationship).

Youngjae clears his throat and gives Yugyeom what he hopes is a convincing smile. “Thanks for your concern, but I’m okay!" Youngjae sets his hand on the younger's shoulder, lightly squeezing. "Really. Just getting lost in thought, I guess,” Youngjae laughs. 

Yugyeom doesn’t look convinced but before he can protest, Bambam jumps on his back, yelling at the top of his lungs, “Charge!” Yugyeom has no choice but to comply with his best friend’s wishes and he instantly takes off, Bambam whooping on his back. 

Youngjae sighs and looks back over. Yep, those two are still in their own little world. Youngjae guesses he’ll just have to entertain himself by entertaining the fans. 

“YOUNGJAE!!!” 

Youngjae winces and glares at Jackson who was way too close to be screaming his name like that. “What is it hy-” 

“Youngjae! Get on my back! I have to beat Yugbam! We’re gonna race!” 

Jackson's exclamations matched the tempo of his jumps as he excitedly waited for Youngjae's approval. Youngjae have always admired Jackson for always having so much energy, especially for when it came to entertaining their Ahgasaes. And it wasn’t as if Youngjae had anything better to do. Plus, he did enjoy competitions. 

He hops on Jackson’s back, his legs wrapping around the older man’s waist. Jackson warns him to hold tight so Youngjae wraps his arm tightly around Jackson’s shoulders and makes sure his legs are secure around his waist. 

The race starts and everyone looks on curiously. The fans are calling out their names in support and Youngjae squeezes Jackson around the neck. Jackson nods as he understands the message. _They were going to win._

And they do. Jackson spins Youngjae around in triumph but he quickly loses his footing and they topple on the ground limbs entangled and giggling uncontrollably. 

Youngjae is laughing too hard that he doesn’t notice two glares being sent Jackson’s way.

  


2.

  


JJProject had history, that everyone knew. They have been through more together than anyone else in the group. That fact is especially crystal clear now. 

Jinyoung, Jaebum, and Youngjae were all making dinner together and the other members were out getting dessert. (Mark didn’t want to go at first but agreed that the maknaes (and Jackson) needed supervision while getting sweets).

Really only Jaebum was the only one cooking now. Jinyoung and Youngjae were trying to see who can make the best figures out of rice. 

“Hyung! A circle doesn’t count!” Youngjae scolds. His own rice shape was looking like a sorry excuse of a finger heart with half of it slumped over lifelessly. Maybe a regular heart would’ve have been easier. 

Jinyoung grins, his eyes twinkling with mischief. “Of course it does! It’s obviously a snowball. Right, hyung?” Dark eyes glance toward the broad back of the oldest in the room. 

Jaebum hums in agreement without turning around. 

“Bummie, you can’t just pick Jinyoung’s side!” Youngjae pouts. Jinyoung grins at Youngjae's nickname. 

“Yeah Bummie~” Jinyoung teases. Jaebum slightly turns and sends Jinyoung a pretend glare. “Only Youngjae is allowed, not you,” he states. He gives Youngjae a wink before turning back around to finish chopping the vegetables. 

Youngjae giggles at Jinyoung’s pout. Jinyoung peeks over at him and gives him a warm smile. Youngjae’s heart flutters at the sight of it and he fidgets with his rice ball, obviously flustered. 

Jinyoung starts to grill the beef and the savory smell makes Youngjae’s stomach growl. Jinyoung smirks at the sound and gestures him over. 

He picks up one of that is done and blows on it to make sure it's not burning hot. Jinyoung gestures the chopsticks to Youngjae who lets his mouth open automatically. Jinyoung feeds him the beef and Youngjae hums in delight. 

“What did I tell you about sneaking Youngjae food right before dinner?” 

Jaebum's voice is firm but he was clearly smiling.

Youngjae laughs at Jinyoung’s _oh shit_ expression. Jaebum hadn’t even turned around. 

“You can’t prove anything,” Jinyoung crosses his arms, leaning back comfortably against the counter. Jaebum snorts and turns around, lips pulled into a smirk. 

“You mean that one time-” Jaebum starts but Jinyoun is quick to interrupt him. 

“You said you wouldn’t bring that up again!” 

“I can’t believe you forgot about the cameras-” 

“Hyung! You’re the one who-” 

They start talking over each other as they both reminisce something that had happened and Youngjae can't understand a word of what they are even saying. They begin to laugh until they’re leaning on each other for support and Youngjae is standing in the same spot with an awkward smile. 

Youngjae loves to see his hyung’s love and support for each other. But apart of him wishes they will tell him about what happened too. He wants to be able to share and laugh about something silly from their past. 

His shoulders slump and he goes to tend to the meat Jinyoung evidently forgot about. 

A few minutes later Jinyoung comes back over to Youngjae. “Ah, thanks for doing that, JaeJae! You're the best~” He says as he nuzzles Youngjae's neck. 

“What were you and hyung talking about?” Youngjae tries to ask nonchalantly. 

Youngjae feels Jinyoung chuckle. Jinyoung looks over his shoulder and meets Jaebum’s eyes. They smile softly at each other. 

“It’s sort of hard to explain. I guess you had to be there to understand,” Jaebum smirks at Jinyoung who nods in agreement. 

Yeah. 

Youngjae really wishes he was. 

  


3\. 

  


Jaebum and Jinyoung always warned them about going on the Web and looking at comments. They say they’re people who just say bad things that aren’t true because they don’t have anything better to do. Youngjae knows not to believe every comment he reads. 

But some of these are striking a little too close to home. 

Somehow he stumbled upon a page dedicated to “JJP” or Jinyoung and Jaebum in a relationship. At first, Youngjae was cooing at the cute photos of his hyungs. But then he smiles started to shrink as he reads through some of the comments. 

_JJP are such a power couple_

They are. 

_Umm JJP cancels all other ships,,,have you seen the way they look at each other??!!_

He has. 

_Okay but seriously, I admire their mutual support and trust so much._

He does too. 

But the one that really hurt. 

_Hear me out. You can ship whoever you want and people are going to think different ships are real or not. But whether you ship them romantically or you like them just as friends, you cannot tell me that they don’t have such a strong bond. These two have been together since the beginning of their careers. They always have each other’s back, know how to make the other laugh, and how to be a support. Jaebum and Jinyoung are two halves of a whole. I fully believe that whether platonic or more, those two complete each other._

Then what about Youngjae? 

Where does he fit?  


4\. 

  


“I’M GOING ON A WALK SINCE SOMEONE IS TO CHILDISH TO ADMIT WHEN HE’S WRONG!” 

The door slams as Jaebum storms out. 

“Ha! As if I’m the one being childish!” Jinyoung scoffs angrily before stomping to his room. 

The air is heavy with tension as the remaining members try to figure out what the hell just happened. One minute everything was fine and the next minute it wasn’t. All of a sudden Jinyoung and Jaebum started arguing and it escalates into a full-blown fight. 

Youngjae feels lost. He hadn’t even known there was a problem until they started yelling right before Jaebum left. Does he go after Jinyoung? Jaebum? Knowing Jaebum, it’s better to let him cool down first. 

Youngjae softly knocks on Jinyoung’s door, not sure if he’s allowed just to walk in during something like this. “Hyung? It’s me.” 

“Come in, Youngjae,” Jinyoung answers, his voice hoarse. 

Jinyoung is sitting on his bed, his head in his hands. Youngjae wastes no time and immediately sits next to him. He hesitates, wondering if Jinyoung even wants to see him right now. “Nyoungie?” 

Jinyoung lifts his head up and stares at Youngjae. His eyes are red. Youngjae almost wants to cry. He didn’t like it when people fought, especially not his boyfriends. Youngjae reaches his arms out silently asking if he wanted a hug. He sighs in relief when Jinyoung leans forward to accept his embrace. Youngjae lays his head on top of Jinyoung’s. 

“I’m sorry, ‘Nyoungie,” Youngjae says. Jinyoung tries to shake his head but it’s awkward under Youngjae’s chin. 

“Not your fault, JaeJae. We’ll solve it. You don’t need to worry about it,” Jinyoung sighs. 

But Youngjae can’t help but worry about it. He cares about them. He wants to help them. 

Jinyoung nuzzles Youngjae’s shoulder. “This is between Jaebum and me,” he murmurs. 

Youngjae kisses the top of his head and holds him closer,

He was glad that Jinyoung couldn't see his face where the hurt from his statement was obvious.  


5\. 

  


Youngjae sprints down the hall, too excited to care about all the noise he was making, his footsteps echoing off the walls. He couldn’t wait to show Jaebum and Jinyoung! 

He bursts into Jaebum’s room, startling the older. Jaebum relaxes when he sees its Youngjae. 

“Youngjae, you nearly gave me a heart attack,” Jaebum breathes. He resumes buttoning up his white dress shirt. 

“Sorry,” Youngjae acknowledges with a very not apologetic tone. “But I have something I want to show you. Well, Jinyoung too. For all three of us. I’m really excited as you probably can tell,” Youngjae rambles, rocking back and forth on his heels. “But it looks really fun and I really want to go.” 

“Youngjae,” Jaebum interrupts kindly. “What is it that you want?” 

Youngjae brings out his phone and shows Jaebum what he found. “See there is a little fair that’s happening today and I was thinking we all can go- like on a date! I haven’t been in forever so-” 

“Oh...Jae? Did you say it was today?” Jaebum cuts him off, looking upset. 

“Yeah,” Youngjae nods. 

“Jae...don’t you remember what today is?” 

Youngjae tilts his head. Did he forget something important? 

“Youngjae...it’s Jinyoung and I’s anniversary. Didn’t we tell you?” 

No. 

Younghae notices how nicely Jaebum is dressed, his hair gelled back neatly. His dress shirt was neatly tucked into his black jeans and his favorite leather jacket laid on the bed. 

“Oh, right! Haha, I must have forgot. My bad!” Youngjae laughs as he rubs the back of his neck. Jaebum shakes his head fondly. Youngjae smiles back and ignores the lump in his throat. 

“Babe?! Are you ready?!” Jinyoung calls from the other room. Jaebum rolls his eyes but Youngjae can see the love in them. "He is always ready to go," he mumbles fondly. 

Jaebum grabs his jacket and struts over to Youngjae. He gives him a quick kiss, rubbing Youngjae's cheek with his thumb.

“See you later, sunshine.” He gives Youngjae a last kiss before leaving. 

“Have fun!” Youngjae shouts after them but he can’t help but doubt they even heard him. 

  


+1 

  


Youngjae turns to Jaebum’s bed and falls down upon the plush mattress. His fingers grasp the sheets tightly as he closes his eyes, trying to pretend everything is alright. He isn’t even ashamed when he breathes in deeply, sighing as the scent of Jaebum and Jinyoung lingers. 

“Did you just smell my sheets?” 

Youngjae jumps, screaming in surprise. He turns to see Jaebum leaning against the door frame, eyes narrowed but a smirk on his lips. 

That is until he sees Youngjae’s red eyes and flushed cheeks. His face instantly changes into one of worry. Jaebum rushes over as Youngjae tries to discreetly wipe his eyes but it’s already too late. 

“Jae? What’s wrong, sunshine?” Jaebum voices his concern as he reaches toward Youngjae. 

Youngjae shakes his head. “I’m fine, hyung. It’s stupid. You shouldn’t be keeping Jinyoung," Youngjae answers firmly. Jaebum tries to protest but Youngjae shakes his head once more. "I'm fine," he repeats. 

Jaebum stares at Youngjae before nodding and standing up. Youngjae’s feels his stomach drop. Even though he knows he told Jaebum to leave, he was still hoping that Jaebum was worried enough to at least try to know why Youngjae was upset. But Youngjae couldn't blame anyone but himself.

Youngjae shoulders sag as he watches Jaebum walk to the door. 

Jaebum pauses. 

“Jinyoung! Youngjae is crying!” Jaebum shouts. Youngjae’s eyes widen. 

They hear a loud crash followed by a string of curses and Youngjae winces. 

“WHAT?! WHO THE FUCK HURT MY BABY?! I’M GONNA KICK SOME ASS!” 

Jaebum rolls his eyes. “And he says he doesn’t tolerate swearing,” he scoffs. 

Jinyoung come sprinting in, pushing past Jaebum (who has to grab the dresser so he doesn't fall) and running straight to Youngjae. He sees the evidence of Youngjae being upset and gasps. “JaeJae! What’s wrong?" He grabs Youngjae’s hand and rubs his thumb comfortingly on his knuckles. Jaebum joins them on the bed. 

“I told hyung it was nothing!” Youngjae huffs. “You guys are wasting your precious time.” Youngjae looks off at the side but not before he catches them exchanging looks.

“Youngjae, our time is not wasted when it’s spent with you, especially when you’re upset,” Jinyoung replies soothingly. “Tell us what’s wrong, baby.” 

“We’re not leaving until you do,” Jaebum adds. 

Youngjae knows they’ll hold true to that and he didn’t want to ruin their anniversary. Gripping Jinyoung’s hands, he takes a deep breath, pausing, wondering where he should start. Jinyoung squeezes his hands and gives him an encouraging nod.

“Um...so it’s sort of complicated...but recently, I’ve been feeling like maybe I shouldn’t be with you?” Seeing their shocked and hurt faces, Youngjae quickly rushes out, “No! I want to be with, both of you. I love both of you.” 

Jinyoung squeezes his hands reassuringly. “We love you too,” Jinyoung states and Jaebum voices his agreement. 

“I know but I feel like you don’t need me? You’re two halves of a whole and I’m just trying to shove myself into something that’s already complete,” Youngjae struggles to explain. “I mean why would you want me when you already have each other?” 

Jaebum is staring at him with a horrified expression. Jinyoung stands up, hands on his hips. 

“Alright, I can't allow this to go on!” He announces. 

“Jinyoung!” Jaebum gasps. Youngjae feels tears welling up in his eyes. He knew it. They didn’t need him. This was just something they wanted to try, maybe?

Jinyoung eyes widen. “Wait! That’s not what I meant,” he shakes his head. “I meant that the communication needs to be fixed. You should feel like you can come and tell anything,” he explains. "I don't want you to think you're not allowed to say your feelings."

Jaebum reaches out and wipes Youngjae’s tears with the pads of his thumbs. “You should have been more clear then. You scared Youngjae!” He accuses. 

“I’m sorry, baby. I swear I didn’t mean to make it sound like that,” Jinyoung expresses with clear regret in his eyes. 

“It’s okay, hyung,” Youngjae mutters, his eyes downturned. 

“This is isn’t something that should be swept under the rug either. We need to talk about this,” Jaebum states. "You can tell us how you feel no matter what."

“Why do you feel that way, JaeJae?” Jinyoung questions softly. 

“It’s just that you and Jaebum have been together for years. You know each other way better than I do. You two are on your own level, and I’m just trying to hang on to the edge. What if something happens? I would be the first to go. And that makes me so scared because I can’t imagine my life without both of you in it. But you’ve gotten this far without me, I’m scared of when you’ll realize that life can go on just as easily without me.” 

Youngjae’s eyes are watering again by the time he finishes. Jaebum and Jinyoung are looking at him with such horrified expressions. He didn’t like causing those expressions on his hyung’s faces. Maybe he shouldn’t have said anything. 

“I’m sorry, sunshine,” Jaebum whispers. 

“I am too,” Jinyoung agrees, reaching out and caressing his cheek. Youngjae wipes at his eyes with the back of his hand. “Why are you guys sorry?” He asks, confused. Jaebum winds his arms around Youngjae’s waist, pulling him in the older’s lap. 

“Sweetheart, we’re sorry for making you for this way. We’re sorry you have these insecurities,” Jaebum starts but Youngjae quickly cuts him off. 

“It’s not your fault! I’m probably just being dumb and then there were those comments online and what Jinyoung said a few weeks back…” Youngjae freezes as he realized what he slipped. Jaebum’s grip tightens. 

“What comments?” He asks darkly. Youngjae avoids his eyes as he fiddles with his thumbs. “Youngjae, what comments?” He repeats. 

“Umm...well I sort of stumbled upon a fansite about you and Jinyoung. And...some of the comments really showed me that you two are perfect for each other and you wouldn’t need anyone...even me,” Youngjae fumbles, looking down at his hands. Jaebum sighs loudly. 

“I told you not to look at those, much more so believe them, Jae. Fans can think whatever they want. But you should know the truth. We both love and need you. I want you to be more careful and avoid things like that, okay?” Jaebum commands softly, but stern. Youngjae nods. 

He looks over at Jinyoung, realizing the older has been quiet. Youngjae panics, seeing Jinyoung staring at his hands with such a devastated expression. Jaebum notices too. 

“Jinyoung,” Jaebum calls, worried. Youngjae clambers out of Jaebum’s lap and over to Jinyoung. 

“Nyoungie?” 

Jinyoung looks up at him and Youngjae wants that expression to disappear. 

“I’m sorry, Youngjae. I don’t know what I said to make you feel like this but whatever it was I didn’t mean it,” Jinyoung pleads. Youngjae nods his head rapidly. “I know. It’s okay. You don’t need to be upset, it was true anyway.” 

“What did he say, Jae?” 

Youngjae looks at Jinyoung, worried, but the older nods at him. “Remember when you two had that fight a couple of weeks ago?” They both nod. “Well, I wanted to help, but I didn’t know how so hyung told me not to worry about it and that it only involves you two. It made me kind of feel left out, I don’t know. Like I said, I’m just being stupid.” 

“You’re not stupid,” Jinyoung exclaims. “I never should have said that to you. I’m so sorry,” he apologizes. “I’m still getting to used to all three of us being in a relationship together.”

“Because that’s what we are, Jae,” Jaebum reaffirms. “All three of us are in this relationship. It’s not Jinyoung and I plus you. All three of us has equal standing. It’s Youngjae plus Jaebum plus Jinyoung.”

“That’s right,” Jinyoung nods. He grabs Youngjae’s cheeks with both hands in emphasis. “And if you ever feel left out or - dare I say it for how incredulous it is - unloved, tell us right away. We’ll show you a thousand times how much we love you.” 

“Even a thousand?” Youngjae questions. 

“Even a million,” Jaebum answers and hugs him from behind, nuzzling his face into the younger boy’s hair. 

Youngjae sighs in happiness being surrounded by his hyungs’ warmth. He perks up. 

“Oh! Your anniversary! I’m ruining your date!” He panics, trying to squirm away from the both of their embraces. Jinyoung and Jaebum both tighten their grip. 

“You’re not ruining anything,” Jinyoung declares. “We can have our date another day, right hyung?” 

“That’s right. I’m too comfy to move anyway,” Jaebum sighs as he reaches forward to wrap his arms around Jinyoung, squishing Youngjae between them. Jinyoung squeezes closer in agreement. 

“Hyungs!” Youngjae giggles. “You're squishing me!” 

“Squish you more, you say?” Jinyoung smiles mischievously. He shifts his weight so that they topple over on the bed. Jaebum rolls his eyes but braces himself for the weight. Youngjae shrieks as he is effectively squished between them. Jinyoung grins as he lets his weight go dead upon the two. 

“Hyung,” Youngjae squeaks. “You’re so heavy!” He complains, wiggling even though it's useless. 

“Yah! Did you just call me fat?” Jinyoung gasps. 

“No!” Youngjae shouts, eyes widening. 

“I think someone needs to be taught some respect,” Jaebum smirks. He meets eyes with Jinyoung. “Wouldn’t you agree?” 

Ignoring Youngjae’s protest, Jinyoung answers, “Oh, most definitely so.” 

Youngjae panics, knowing what his hyungs has in mind. “Ah, I have to go do something right now.” He thrashes around but his boyfriends’ grip is relentless. 

“Babe, you wanna do the honors?” Jaebum offers sweetly. 

Jinyoung gasps. “Babe, you’re so sweet. I would very much like so,” he responds so sweet that Youngjae knows he’s fucked. 

Jaebum maneuvers them so that Youngjae’s hands are pinned behind his back. 

“Do you take it back?” Jaebum asks in his ear. Youngjae shakes his head, stubborn as always. There’s a glint in Jinyoung’s eyes and Youngjae mouth suddenly goes dry. 

Jinyoung leans forward, his face close to Youngjae’s. His eyes trace Youngjae’s face carefully as if memorizing every feature. 

“JaeJae,” Jinyoung exhales, his breath hitting Youngjae’s face making his lips part. “Yes?” 

Jinyoung smiles lovingly before his fingers attack the younger boy’s sides. 

Youngjae’s eyes widen in shock before laughter erupts from his lips. “H-hyung! S-stop!” He splutters as he tries to squirm away, his stomach heaving as he tried to control his laughter.

Jinyoung pauses. “Do you yield?”

“Never!” Youngjae speaks without thinking. 

Jinyoung resumes his tickling, his fingertips dancing along Youngjae’s sides. Youngjae gasps with laughter, tears starting to form in his brown eyes. 

He couldn’t take it anymore. Jinyoung knew where Youngjae was mostly ticklish at. “Okay! I yield,” he shouts through his laughs. Jinyoung stops. He plops down on the bed, wrapping his arms around Youngjae and bringing him closer to his chest. Jinyoung cards his fingers through Youngjae’s fluffy hair as Youngjae catches his breath. 

Jaebum props himself up on his elbow. “Look at my two boys,” he murmurs, gazing at them with such fond eyes. “So beautiful. All mine,” he says in awe. 

Youngjae flushes and buries his face into Jinyoung’s shirt. He feels Jinyoung clear his throat. 

“You shouldn’t say such things, hyung. You embarrassed JaeJae,” Jinyoung scolds. 

“Are you sure just Youngjae is embarrassed? Your face is pretty red,” Jaebum comments, smirking. 

“Ha. As if such a greasy comment like that would-” 

“Your heart started to beat super fast too,” Youngjae adds. Jaebum chuckles and Jinyoung mutters how much a traitor he is which makes Youngjae giggle. 

“This is mutiny. I demand to be respected more. I can’t believe my boyfriends are teaming up on me like this. I-” Jinyoung crosses his arms, pretending to be annoyed.

“I love you Nyoungie,” Youngjae interrupts the said boy’s rant. Jinyoung fumbles. His eyes soften and he gives Youngjae a bright smile. 

“I love you too, baby,” he replies, leaning over and kissing him sweetly. When they break apart, Youngjae looks at Jaebum, who was watching the two with a fond smile. 

“I love you Bummie,” he proclaims. Jaebum’s smile widens. He pats his lap. Youngjae quickly crawls over and straddles Jaebum’s lap. 

“I love you too, my sunshine,” Jaebum says fondly before deeply kissing Youngjae. When they separate, Youngjae is breathing a little heavier than previously. He wraps his arms around Jaebum’s neck. 

“Now it's you two turn,” he inclined his head to Jinyoung. Jaebum tugs Jinyoung closer and Youngjae remains in his lap. They kiss, three times, small but still just as loving. 

“I love you, Jinyoungie,” Jaebum says, voice soft in affection. 

“I know,” Jinyoung smirks. Jaebum knocks his head against Jinyoung’s. “Ow- I love you too, okay,” he pouts rubbing his head. 

Youngjae beams. Jaebum and Jinyoung eyes squint at the sudden appearance of such brightness. They both lean forward and peppers the sunshine’s face with kisses. It doesn’t exactly work out with Jaebum and Jinyoung’s face knocking into each other but it makes Youngjae laugh, giddy.

“Oh yeah, that reminds me, do you still want to go to that fair?” Jaebum offers.

Youngjae perks up but he hesitates. “This is was supposed to be you guys day…”

Jinyoung shushes him. “We’ll do our date another day. Today, let’s all go to the fair.” 

Youngjae searches their eyes for any discontent but he finds none. He smiles brightly. “Okay,” he cheers. 

He bounces up and runs to Jaebum’s closet to borrow a hoodie. 

Two pairs of eyes watch him, fond and soft and full of love. The owners of these eyes would do anything to keep the youngest smile because they love him and would do anything for his happiness. 

And the youngest is starting to realize that he has two boyfriends who care for and love him. He doesn’t need to be insecure. He’s with the two he loves the most. And they love him just as much as back.

He may be an extra piece but there is no where else in the world where he would fit better.


End file.
